


SWAT Kittens

by Misarae, Youkai55



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misarae/pseuds/Misarae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai55/pseuds/Youkai55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance finally realizes what is important in his life. He starts dating, marries, and has triplet female kittens. Of course, there are bumps and bruises along the way and a few villains that have to have their say in his plans.<br/>This is the version that I originally wanted to write, but FF.net will not allow this on their site.<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization part one

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barbera and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.

SWAT Kittens Chapter One Realization:  
As the sun came up on another day in Megakat city, the alarm clock went off apparently too early for one of our favorite mechanics.  
A loud buzz was heard throughout the garage’s living quarters, followed by a loud bang of the alarm clock hitting the wall and smashing to pieces.  
Chance reluctantly got up out of bed with a grunt and headed to the shower to get his day going.  
Meanwhile, Jake was already up and moving, getting breakfast ready for the two, while thinking up designs for his next invention.  
Hearing the shower running, he started up the coffee pot, knowing that Chance was going to need it desperately after the night before.  
He yelled up to Chance, “What do you want for breakfast?”  
Still not fully awake, Chance yelled down, “Whatever is in the fridge.”  
Jake shrugged his shoulders and started to fry some eggs and bacon for the both of them.  
Chance came down a few minutes later, plopped himself down in one of the chairs at the table, and saw a cup of coffee waiting for him. He took a sip and almost choked on it.  
“Where in the world did you learn how to make coffee? The slop we had in the Enforcers is better than this,“ Chance said while adding milk to it to get rid of the bitterness.  
Jake’s reply to his friend and comrade, “Well if you would get up at a decent hour and help make breakfast, you could make the coffee how you like it! By the way, stop throwing the alarm clocks! Do you have any idea how long it takes to find the parts that you have scattered all over the floor? Now I will have to build a new one for the third time this week. Well, was she at least worth the pain that you are going through right now?” Referring to Chance’s latest date.  
Chance looked up at him with slightly bloodshot eyes, and stated, “No, she was all beauty, but no brains. Couldn’t keep her mouth shut for more than 2 minutes at a time. After the first two hours, I wanted to put my tail between my legs and run, but my gray furred mother would kill me if I ever did that to a she-cat.” With that, he put his head back down.  
Jake looked at him and decided that he would leave him alone for a while to get his bearings. He did leave a plate of food in front of Chance so he would eat something. Then Jake went off to the garage to start work.  
Meanwhile across town, Callie Briggs, the Deputy Mayor of the city, was already warming up for her daily workout routine. She had her bottle of water at her side, and her hair was done up in a high pony tail to keep it out of her way while running. She sort of hated running in the morning, but it was the only time that she could do it since the Mayor’s office had her working overtime on the budget for next year.  
She finished her stretching and headed out for her run. She hit the down button and waited for the elevator. While she waited, her neighbor, Felina Feral, left her apartment looking a little worse for wear. Felina groaned, looking at the ever-so-chipper Callie.  
“How in the world do you have so much energy first thing in the morning?” Felina asked, taking another sip of her coffee.. or tar, as she usually referred to it.  
Callie chuckled a little and said,” I would look and feel the same as you do if I got back in at 3:30 in the morning. What were you doing at that hour? Nothing that I wouldn’t do, I hope?”  
Hearing that come out Callie’s mouth caused Felina to spit up her current sip of coffee, since she had never heard Callie talk that way.  
“Callie! You know that I wouldn’t do anything like what you are insinuating! At least on the first date.” Felina winked. “Just so you know, I was working most of the night at Enforcer headquarters. There has been some chatter that Dark Kat is getting ready for something big. We are just not sure what yet,” Felina added.  
“Well just be sure to keep my office up to date. We don’t want the same mess that Lt. Steele caused the last time,” Callie said with a stern tone.  
This caused Felina to salute her and say, “As you wish.” Then break down laughing.  
Callie just rolled her eyes at the other she-cat, knowing that it was going to get her nowhere.  
They both got into the elevator and headed down towards the lobby of the building. As they were descending, Felina looked at the attire the Deputy Mayor was wearing and commented, “Are you planning to give all the Toms heart attacks, or is this the new business attire of the Mayor’s office?”  
Callie chuckled and said, “I am going out for my morning run. I figure a good 5 miles should get my head on straight.”  
“Well, be careful. There are not a lot of Enforcers out there at this hour, and the construction crews are just getting in at the site next door,” Felina said.  
“I will, and I know how to handle myself if someone tries to place their paws on me. Remember, I took your self-defense class and threw you on your butt more than one time, if I remember correctly.” Callie said.  
With that, Felina made her way to her patrol car in the lot, and Callie started her run. Her route did take her past the construction site, which of course, got her various wolf whistles and cat calls. Which she shrugged off.  
About 3 miles into her run, her phone rang. She looked down at the ID and saw it was the Mayor, so she decided to stop and answer it.  
“Yes Mayor, what can I do for you at,” she paused to look at the time on her phone., “7:15 in the morning?”  
“Ah Callie, it’s so nice to hear your voice in the morning. What a wonderful day it will be for golf.“ As the Mayor said this, Callie knew that he would not be coming into the office, but heading out to the golf course.  
“I need to have the contract for Mr. Yang done and signed for by 8am. His assistant will be there by 8:15 to pick it up. I know that you will have it done by then.” With that, he hung up. Callie was now infuriated with the Mayor. One, he had interrupted her run, and two, he had dumped the contract on her!  
“How dare he do this to me at the last minute!” When I see him next, I am going to take a golf ball and stick it somewhere the sun does not shine!” she thought to herself, not noticing that her paw was glowing.  
She hated to do it, but now she had to cut her run short, get home, shower, get dressed, and get the contract done in an hour. “It’s going to be an interesting day,” she thought to herself, and ran home as fast as she could. What she did not seem to notice was the tiny spark that flew from her finger at the wall she was standing next to, leaving a small impression.  
At the other end of town, Dark Kat was working on his plans of taking over the city. His plan consisted of breaking into City Hall, kidnapping either the Mayor or the Deputy Mayor, and holding them for ransom of the city treasury.  
Looking at the current drawings of City Hall, he realized that breaking in was not going to be as easy as he thought. He was going to need help getting into City Hall.  
Dark Kat had two options to consider. One, teaming up with those lunatic Metalikats and using their armored car to smash through the front door. That was tempting, but the thought of hearing Mac and Molly argue about the most inane of things gave him a headache.  
The second option was to be teleported into City Hall. Not being a magic user, that meant he would have to get the Past Master out of whatever hole he was in at the time. This seemed the better option, although seeing Molly try to blow up Mac for insulting her cooking would be comical, but very destructive and non-productive. There was a second negative with teaming up with the Past Master: Everything that he did reflected the Dark Ages. He did not even know what a ball point pen was. Trying to explain some parts of his plan to the Past Master was going to be very difficult to do, and possibly down right impossible. Especially if he went on about how the Deputy Mayor was the reincarnation of his spurned love, Callista. If that happened, his plan was destined to fail before it even got started.  
Weighing his options carefully, Dark Kat decided to work with the Past Master. He sent some of his creeplings out to find the Pastmaster and bring him back. He sat back in his chair and grinned after they left. He liked where this was going.  
End Chapter One.


	2. Realization part Two

Chapter Two.   
Back at the garage, Chance and Jake were working on a car that has been brought in for a simple oil change that had turned into anything but simple. It turned out that the car had an oil leak from the rear of the engine that the customer neglected to tell them about. That meant that the engine had to be pulled from the vehicle, and since it was of foreign make, it was not going to be easy. As they were working, covered in sweat and grease, the phone rang.   
Jake stopped what he was doing and went to answer the phone. He wiped his paws before picking up the receiver and answering, “Megakat Salvage. How can I help you?”   
On the other end of the phone was a little old she-cat that they had several run ins with, screaming that the work they had done on her car was shoddy since the car had broken down again on the outskirts of town, and she was demanding to be towed to the yard to be fixed at no charge.  
Jake held the phone away from his ear due to the loud screaming coming from the ear piece. When the screaming finally stopped, Jake politely asked where she was and told her that he would be out there as fast as possible to get her on her way.  
Jake yelled back at Chance that he was taking the tow truck to go get the she-cat, and that he would try not to bring her back to the shop if it could be avoided.   
Chance yelled back, “Bring back some milk and lunch while you are out!” and continued working on the car.   
Jake shrugged his shoulders, grabbed the keys to the truck, and left to go deal with the irate she-cat.   
At the same time, Callie managed to get back to her apartment and get cleaned up. Now dressed in a pink pencil skirt that landed just above the knee, her standard white dress shirt and tie, she got into her car and started her relatively short drive to City Hall and her awaiting contract.  
Making good time, she figured that she would have exactly twenty minutes to get the contract done before Mr. Yang’s assistant showed up to pick it up. As luck would have it, her car decided at that particular time to make a very loud noise from the engine compartment and stop running. She had the sense to put the car in neutral and let it slowly drift to the side of the road.   
“Crud, out of all times for this to happen,“ she said, not noticing that her paw was glowing slightly again.  
She opened her purse, took out her cell phone, and called the salvage yard, hoping that someone could get there and help her.  
Back at the yard, Chance was working on a very stubborn bolt. As he put more pressure on the bolt, trying to get it to loosen, the wrench slipped, which caused him to slam his paw and forearm into the fan. This caused him to lose it, pick up the wrench, and proceed to launch it across the garage. It hit the opposite wall with a loud bang and fell to the floor.  
Chance went to the fridge that was in the garage and took out an ice pack to hopefully keep the swelling down when the phone rang. He wandered over to it and answered, “Megakat Salvage.”   
On the other end, Callie spoke into the phone “Hi, my car broke down about two blocks from City Hall. I need to get there in a hurry, so I am going to walk the rest of the way as best as I can in heels. Can you pick up the car and bring it back to the garage please?”   
Chance, of course, could not say no. Especially to the she-cat that he had his sights set on since he first saw her. Almost drooling on himself, imagining her dressed in her business attire, he answered back, “I will be there as soon as I can. Just leave the keys under the mat.” With that, he hung up the phone and cleaned himself up. He didn’t want to reek of sweat and grease if he managed to see that pretty she-cat. He might even gather up the nerve to ask her out. If he didn’t trip over his tongue when he saw her, that is.  
Callie did as she was asked and left the keys under the mat. She closed the door and ran towards the office in her high heeled shoes. She ran about a block before her feet started to hurt. This caused her to stop. Luckily, one of the construction workers that normally made cat calls at her noticed her running, stopped his truck, and offered her a ride to the office. Although he and his crew made cat calls and blew wolf whistles at her, she knew they were all married and had families of their own and would never do anything. Also, Callie made it a point to buy them coffee and breakfast weekly, since they were working on the New City Hall building. She accepted his ride, although she probably could have walked it even though she was in pain. Getting into the truck in a skirt proved to be a challenge, as not to flash too much leg to the public. That didn’t work out too well, since an older tom managed to get a real good look at her legs as she was climbing into the truck and proceeded to hold his chest mockingly. Callie blushed at this. The driver laughed, since he knew that she had the best legs that he had ever seen. He would never tell his wife, though. As they arrived at City Hall, he stopped the truck and helped her out this time so she would not suffer the same embarrassment as she did when she got in. She thanked him for stopping, and said she hoped she did not cause him any delay in his route. He replied that it was no problem at all, and his mother and wife would skin him alive if he did not help another cat in need.  
She made her way into the building, waving at the driver who was watching her climb the stairs and watching her hips sway as she did so. He let his foot off of the brake pedal enough that the truck proceeded to roll forward and rear end a parked Enforcer car. Not hard enough to do any damage, but hard enough to make the officer get out with spilled coffee on his uniform, not looking too happy about it. Callie had to chuckle at that, but continued on up the stairs and entered the building.   
She made it to her desk slightly after 8AM. Knowing that Mr. Yang’s assistant would show up promptly at 8:30, she started to go over the contract. Luckily, it was not in that bad of shape and she was able to finish it within ten minutes. She decided to pick up some of the junk that had accumulated, since she had rarely had time to clean, while she waited for Mr. Yang’s assistant.  
Meanwhile, Jake had managed to get the old she-cat’s car running and back on the road without much trouble. It turned out that a fan belt broke and it was an easy repair, so as soon as he was done, he was on his way back to the yard.   
Chance, having to take the older truck, was not having the same luck. The truck did not like to go very fast, and that is what Chance needed since he was going to get Callie’s car and hopefully get to see her, too. As he pulled up to the broken car, he opened the door and found the keys just where she left them. But before he closed the door, he breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. That sent his heart a flutter, but he knew that he had work to do, so, he closed the door and proceeded to hook the car up to the truck.  
Mr. Yang’s assistant showed up right on time and knocked on her door. Callie straightened her skirt and shirt and opened the door to let Mr. Yang’s assistant in. He bowed to her, and she bowed back. She led him to a chair at a conference table by the window and asked him if he would like a beverage. He politely replied that he had a rather busy morning ahead of him and did not have the time. She said “Ok”, walked to her desk, and grabbed the contract. Callie walked back, contract in hand, and handed it over to Mr. Yang’s assistant, then sat across from him. He looked over the contract quickly, since he really did not have time to go over it as thoroughly as he would have liked. He said with a deep eastern accent, “All looks in order. You should receive a signed copy in the morning.” With that he got up, bowed to her again, and left.   
Callie relaxed after Mr. Yang’s assistant left, knowing that she did not have much to do for the rest of the day. She decided to take the rest of the day off and either go to the salvage yard and see what was wrong with her car this time, or go home via taxi, change into something more comfortable, grab Felina’s bike keys, and head to the gym to un-wind. She decided on the latter.  
As the Past Master arrived at Dark Kat’s lair, Dark Kat was busy preparing the weaponry he needed to take over City Hall. The creeplings dropped the Past Master at Dark Kat’s feet with a thump.  
“What is the reason you brought me here Dark Kat?” the Past Master asked.   
Dark Kat responded, “I need you to open a portal to City Hall so I can kidnap the Mayor and hold the city ransom.”   
“Well, what of the Deputy Mayor? You know that she is Callista’s reincarnation and she is mine!“ the Past Master asked.  
Dark Kat did not like where this was going already, and replied, “If I get the Mayor, you can do as you wish with the Deputy Mayor. But I need one of them in my clutches in order for my plan to work. If you mess this up, you can forget about ever seeing the Dark Ages again. Is that clear!?”  
The Past Master nodded to Dark Kat that he agreed to the plan, although he never intended on keeping his part of the bargain. He planned on taking the Deputy Mayor for himself at all costs. “To hell with Dark Kat and his plans. I have my own,“ the Past Master thought to himself.  
With that, he opened a portal to City Hall that opened up right outside the Deputy Mayor’s office.  
While Callie was packing up what she needed, the sky around City Hall darkened like an impending storm was coming, but it was not any normal storm that was brewing. Instead, a portal opened up right outside her window, and the Past Master along with Dark Kat jumped out with several creeplings.   
Callie reached for her purse and found the communicator that the SWAT Kats had given her in case of an emergency. If this didn’t qualify as an emergency, what would?   
She pushed the button in the center of the device. This sent out a signal to both Chance and Jake. Both alarms in the trucks went off. Chance, who happened to be closer to the alarm, picked it up, and said into the communicator, “Yes Miss Briggs, what seems to be the problem?”   
Callie screamed back, “Dark Kat and the Past Master are right outside of my window.!”   
As she was speaking, Dark Kat and the Past Master broke through the window and the creeplings grabbed her. Dark Kat grabbed the communicator from her and said, “If you ever want to see the lovely Deputy Mayor alive again, I want the City’s treasury delivered to dock 13 by 5pm today!” He smashed the communicator under his foot, severing the connection.   
Chance was now seeing red. He grabbed a duffle bag that was hidden behind the seat of his truck and proceeded to run towards City Hall as fast as he could. He made it there within a minute. Ducking back into an alley, he hid behind a dumpster and changed into T-Bone. Ditching his overalls and the duffel, he grabbed the Glovetrix and launched a grappling hook and rope to the roof. He pressed a button on the Glovetrix, and hoisted himself up to the top floor where the Mayor’s office was.   
Jake also heard the call from Callie, and high tailed it over towards City Hall as fast as he could. He called Chance on the SWAT Kat frequency and asked him where he was.   
Chance replied, “I am in the Mayor’s office right now. I am going in to rescue Callie!”   
Jake replied back, “Don’t do anything stupid that will wind up with you dead! Wait for me. I will be there within three minutes!”   
T-Bone, of course, ignored what Razor was saying, knowing that Callie was in danger. He positioned himself right outside her door and waited for the right time to barge in and rescue her.  
While Chance and Jake were talking, the Enforcers showed up in force, with Commander Feral in the lead. Feral looked up, saw the portal and said, “The Past Master again. This day keeps getting better and better. Enforcers, surround the building and get a team up to the Deputy Mayor’s Office NOW!”   
As they scrambled to follow the commander’s orders, Dark Kat ordered the creeplings to take out the Enforcers. They flew down the side of the building and attacked the Enforcer squadron.   
The Past Master, meanwhile, was eyeing Callie and wandered over to her. He got down on his knee and said, “If you marry me, all of this will stop. You will be happy in the Dark Ages. You will be a queen, and not a servant to someone who does not appreciate you, my dear.”   
Callie yelled at the Past Master, “I would rather marry Mad Kat than marry you!”   
T-Bone heard this, and broke into the office, enraged. The first thing that he did was grab Callie by the waist and get her out of harm’s way. The second thing he did was punch the Past Master dead in the face, sending him back through the portal he came in. The third thing he did was to launch a large electrified net at Dark Kat, entrapping him. Then T-Bone proceeded to punch him, also knocking him un-conscious.  
T-Bone made his way back to Callie after he was sure that she was now safe and asked her, “Are you all right, Miss Briggs?”   
Callie replied, “Yes, thanks to you.”  
He looked deeply into her green eyes, and could not help himself, so he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Callie did not know what was happening. First she had been held hostage by Dark Kat and the Past Master. Now she was being kissed by T-Bone!   
End of Chapter


	3. Sarah Goes to Bed

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barbera and The Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.**

**This is the Adult version of this chapter. The regular version will still be posted on FF.**

**Thank you MisaRae for helping me out of my shell and writing this.**

After mayor Radburn congratulated Adonis and Pirouette one last time, he bid every one goodnight and left the house.

Once he was gone, they all removed their masks while Persival, Isis, and Inferno came out of their hiding place under the stairs. Persival then said, “That was certainly an interesting wedding. In all my years, I have never seen anything like it.”

Callie turned around to face him and asked, “And just where were you hiding, Persival? Mayor Radburn could have seen you, and then where would we be? Keeping your black, furry behind out of a cage, I bet!”

“There is no way he could have seen us, mistress. We were hiding right under the stairs. There is a false panel facing this room that behaves like a one-way mirror. You can see out, but no one can see in. Your grandmother put it in years ago, although I can’t remember why,” Persival replied.

Before Callie could say anything more, Sarah ran over to Persival, wrapped her arms around his neck, and asked, “Didn’t Lisa make a beautiful bride?”

“Yes, she most certainly did,” Persival replied. “Do you know who else made an absolutely perfect bride? My mistress’ daughter. When she married Callie’s father, I was so young that after she said her vows, all I could do to show her how happy I was for her and her husband was brush against her bare legs, purr and mew. My father had been watching from the exact spot I just observed Adonis and Pirouette’s wedding from, and when he was finally able to leave his hiding place, he came to me and gave me a talking to that I will never forget.”

“Why would he do that, Persival? Didn’t he like that you were happy for her?” Sarah asked.

“Not quite, Sarah. He was mad that I let myself be seen,” Persival replied. “Luckily for me, Callista told everyone that the little black puma with wings wandering around was just a mechanical toy.”

Sarah hugged him tighter and said, “I’m sure you were absolutely adorable when you were a cub. But I love the big you better, Persival.”

Persival closed his eyes and let a single tear leave his right eye. He then said, “I love you, too, Sarah.” He opened his eyes and said, “It’s late and little kittens should be in bed with pleasant dreams in their head. Say your good nights, then I will tuck you in and tell you a story.”

“Alright, Persival,” Sarah said. Then she made her way around the room, giving a hug and a kiss to Isis and all the adult cats. However, when she got to Mark, she said, “Good night, my prince. I hope someday I’ll find a tom just like you one day who will fall in love with me”

Mark crouched down and hugged her, pulling her very tightly to his body so she could not see him tear up. He said, “Good night, Apprentice. I hope Lisa and I have a daughter just like you, my princess.” He finally let her go enough so he could look at her again, and gave in to the impulse to kiss her forehead before he said, “Go on. I’ll be here in the morning when you wake up.”

Sarah went back to Persival and asked, “Can I ride on your back again, please?”

Persival crouched down to the floor and replied, “Certainly, climb on.”

Sarah climbed onto Persival’s back, put her arms around his neck, then snuggled in, rubbing her cheek against his fur. After a minute, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Persival craned his neck to make sure that Sarah was safely on his back. Once he was satisfied, he turned to Isis and said, “I’ll be right back, my dear.” He then slowly walked up the stairs so he could put Sarah in bed and tuck her in for the night.

Once Persival and Sarah were out of sight, Isis said, “He is going to be a great father to our cubs. I can’t wait to have them, and see him really interact with our cubs.”

Callie was coming back from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and a bunch of glasses when she happened to overhear Isis. Callie put the wine and the glasses down, then asked, “Isis, please don’t tell me you two have done what I think you did?”

“Yes, we mated this afternoon, and it was wonderful. Sure Persival was a little rough just before he went over the edge, but other than that; it was magical,” Isis replied.

“That is to be expected, Isis. Chance gets a little rougher with me before he has an orgasm. It’s just the way toms are,“ Callie said.

Chance went over to her side and asked, “I’m not that rough when we make love, am I?”

“Not really. I kind of like it when you lose control and make love to me hard. It lets me know you are about to cum and fill my womb with your seed,” Callie replied and stroked his face. “Shall we have a drink to celebrate Adonis’s and Pirouette’s marriage?”

“That sounds wonderful, Callie,” Lisa said.

Callie opened the bottle of wine, poured a glass for each of the adults that were not pregnant or could possibly be pregnant, and passed them out. Once she was done, she sat with Chance on the love seat, leaned against his frame, and lifted her legs onto the love seat. She then asked, “This is much better. Don’t you think, Chance?”

Chance put his right arm around her waist, pulling her tighter to him, and answered, “Yes, it is. I love having you close to me.”

Felina and Jake followed their lead and positioned themselves on the couch next to the one Callie and Chance were sitting on. Except Felina decided that Jake’s lap looked like the perfect place to rest her head, so she laid down and rested her head against his thighs as she smiled up at him, while Lisa and Mark found a nice, comfy spot near the fireplace to curl up with each other.

Tina and Katerina sat on the floor between the two couches. Katerina sat down first, followed by Tina who sat in her lap. Tina took a sip of her wine, turned to Mark and asked, “So, dear brother, what made you decide to take Lisa this afternoon instead of waiting for your wedding night?”

Mark finished taking a sip of his wine and responded, “Since we are all family now, I guess it’s alright to explain. Lisa and I had finished a very heated makeout session in Felina’s yard, and we were both divested of most of our clothing. We both were still quite aroused, and decided it was time to cross that line. Because of the love we felt for each other, and the lust making our hearts pound, she pushed my briefs down and fondled me for a minute while I removed her panties. She guided me to her entrance, and I took over. I’m not ashamed of what we did at all. We both wanted it, and it was the right time for us to make love to each other. Right, Lisa?”

“Yes, my husband. I never expected having a tom inside of me to feel that good. Mark was so gentle as he made love to me that it felt like we were dancing instead of making a kitten. I loved every minute of it, especially how it felt when his large tomhood filled me up for the first time. I have never felt anything like it before. He made sure I felt nothing but pleasure while he made love to me with that enormous tomhood of his,” Lisa said.

Jake finished his glass of wine and was reaching for the bottle to refill his glass when he said, “That was a little more descriptive than I think was necessary. However, I understand what you both felt at the time. Felina’s and my first time was equally magical. I knew after we had made love that she was going to be my wife and the mother of our kittens.”

“I agree, Jake. Callie’s and my first time was after we got engaged. We had just come back from a walk, and everything just seemed right. After it was over, I knew I had made the right decision in asking her to marry me, and mentally kicked myself for not asking her sooner,” Chance said.

The bottle was quickly drained and everyone decided that it was time to turn in. Mark and Lisa followed Jake and Felina back to their house while Callie, Chance, Katerina, and Tina went upstairs to their bedrooms.

Chance and Callie said their good nights before they climbed the last flight of stairs that led to their bedroom. Then Tina and Katerina walked down the hall to their room. However, Tina stopped at Sarah’s bedroom door to check in on Sarah. Tina slowly opened the door and went inside. She sat on the edge of Sarah’s bed, moved a few strands of hair away from her face, and kissed Sarah’s cheek. Tina then said before she got off of the bed, “I love you, little sister. Sleep well.” She left the room and closed the door behind her.

When Tina entered her and Katerina’s bedroom, she was surprised to see Katerina in nothing but a crimson lace bra and matching panties.

Katerina sauntered over to Tina, kissed her, and then said, “My fiancée is wearing too much clothing.”

Tina put her paws on Katerina’s waist and said, “If I am wearing too much, perhaps my lover can remedy the situation.” She then kissed Katerina and slipped her tongue into Katerina’s mouth.

Katerina sucked on Tina’s appendage while she slid the straps holding Tina’s dress from her shoulders, slipped it down her torso, and let it pool at her feet. She then cupped Tina’s breasts with her paws, her deliciously rough touch reminding Tina of who was really boss in the bedroom.

Tina kept her left paw in place around Katerina’s neck while her right paw slid down Katerina’s back and under the waistband of her panties to her firm behind. She reluctantly broke the kiss they were sharing long enough to say, “We had better move this to the bed. I want to make love to you so badly right now.”

Katerina complied with Tina’s request by picking her up bridal style, carrying her over to the bed, and placing her down on top of it with her legs hanging over the side. She then said, “I feel the same way, my dearest, which is why I am about to take you to the heights of pleasure.” She quickly sunk to her knees, pulled Tina’s panties away from her dripping core, and kissed the soft skin of Tina’s inner thighs before making her way to Tina’s sex, licking the sensitive flesh while slipping a finger deep inside.

Tina saw stars when Katerina’s tongue found her love button. She instinctively wrapped her legs around Katerina’s head, yearning to draw her closer, yet not wanting her to stop. Although Katerina’s hand was caught and forced to stay still, her tongue had no such restriction, continuing to work its magic. All at once, Tina orgasmed like she never had before. She muffled a scream as she flooded Katerina’s mouth with her fluids.

Katerina drank everything that Tina gave her. She licked her lips, savoring every last ounce, then stood up. She leaned forward and kissed Tina, letting her taste the remnants of her own fluids on her tongue, then broke the kiss. Katerina seductively said, “My turn,” and she turned her whole body around, straddling Tina’s shoulders with her legs, as she positioned herself over Tina’s face while lowering her mouth back to Tina’s mound to make her scream again.

Mark and Lisa said their good nights to Felina and Jake before disappearing into their bedroom. Lisa entered the bedroom first, followed by Mark. Once he closed the door behind him, Lisa pounced on him, kissed him just as hard as he had kissed her at the altar, and raked her nails down his shirt, shredding it into useless strips of cloth.

Mark’s breath hitched as he felt her sharp nails lightly graze his skin as his shirt was turned into a useless rag. As much as Mark loved Lisa letting her frisky side out, this was not the she-cat that would stop in the local playground to play with the kittens that happened to be there, the one he fell hopelessly in love with. He put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away from him. He then asked, “What is wrong with you, Lisa?”

Lisa looked at his half bare chest, as well as his eight pack of abs, and then licked her lips as she seductively made her way back to him. She answered, “Nothing is wrong with me, my dear. I want to see my ever-so-sexy husband’s body before I make him scream as I fuck him for hours in our bed.” She then resumed kissing him as she tore the rest of his shirt from his body.

Mark could not believe what he was seeing and feeling at the moment. Lisa had always been a loving she-cat, but slightly timid when it came to making out. Now she was acting like a wild tigress in heat, ready to devour her mate. He just stood there with his arms wrapped around her neck, returning her kiss, and let her have her way with him.

Lisa managed to get his shirt removed and started kissing down his neck, to his chest, and lower to his abs. While her lips kissed and nipped his abs, her paws worked on undoing his belt and the button that held his pants closed. She succeeded in both of her tasks rather quickly, then one of her paws went to the zipper of his pants and pulled it down. Once the zipper had been taken care of, she grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them down his legs. Lisa fell to her knees as she did so, and found herself at eye level with Mark’s massive bulge. She narrowed her eyes and said, “That looks so delicious, I must have a taste and see if I am right.” Very slowly, she ran her paws up his legs, feeling every ounce of muscle under his fur, and when they reached the apex of his thighs, her left paw cupped his balls through the tight briefs he wore while her right paw slowly worked his shaft, making sure he was nice and hard.

Mark grunted, ground his teeth together, and shuddered as Lisa caressed the most sensitive area of his body. He desperately wanted to take over, take Lisa to the bed, and screw her until she could not walk. Instead he stood there with his fists clenched tightly while her ministrations caused him to start leaking pre-cum into his underwear.

“Oh, did I do that?” Lisa asked as her paw grazed over the tip of his cock and felt the wet spot in his underwear. “Well, I guess I have to take care of that leak.” Both of her paws grabbed the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down to release his very erect cock. A drop of pre-cum escaped the tip and rolled down his shaft. Her lips parted, and she extended her tongue to lick the drop from him. “Mmm, nice and salty. I wonder if there is more in there.” Lisa opened her mouth nice and wide, and took his length in all the way to the base. She then closed her lips around him and bobbed her head up and down.

Mark’s body betrayed him after a few minutes, and he growled as he ejaculated in her mouth.

As soon as she felt the first spurt leave his cock and hit her tongue, she took him in even deeper. She swallowed every ounce of sperm he gave her, and when he finished, she lifted her mouth off of his dick and licked him clean.

Mark panted heavily after having received the best blow job he had ever had. Once he was able to speak again, he said, “That was amazing, Lisa.” Mark smirked as he looked down at his wife, then said, “Now it’s my turn.” He picked her up and placed her on the bed.

“Just what are you going to do to me, Mark?” Lisa asked after her back hit the soft mattress.

Mark marveled at her body for a minute before he answered, “Nothing that you won’t like, I promise.” He crawled up her body like a predator, and when his face reached her neck, he lowered his head so he could kiss and nip at her pulse while he undressed her.

Lisa moaned as Mark’s lips touched that very sensitive spot on her neck. She latched her legs around his naked waist and in between moans, she said, “I want you Mark. I want you now!”

Mark lifted his head and faced his bride. He smirked and said, “Not quite yet. There is something I want to do first.” Mark resumed pleasuring her with his mouth while his strong paws made quick work of her dress, leaving her in underwear very similar to Katerina’s. Mark lowered his face to Lisa’s right breast and kissed her nipple through the lacy material.

Lisa almost jumped off of the bed when he took the nipple into his mouth and lightly bit it. Her panties became very damp as Mark pleasured her with his mouth to the point she begged, “Please Mark, get rid of my panties. I need you in me!”

Mark removed his mouth from her breast and said, “Almost, dear.” He removed her panties and slipped his paw in between her thighs, feeling the damp folds. He brought his paw to his mouth, licked her fluids off of his fingers, and then said, “Nice and sweet. I must have more.” He moved between her legs, parting them nice and wide as he knelt between her thighs, exposing her core to him for the first time. For a few seconds, he marveled at the sight before him while he licked his lips in preparation of what he was about to do. Mark lowered his upper body to the bed, placing his face in front of her dripping core, then inserted two of his fingers into her while his tongue caressed her outer folds.

Lisa muffled a scream with her paws when Mark’s tongue brushed against her love bud. Without thinking, her paws fisted his hair and pulled him tighter into her pleasure center.

Mark amped up his ministrations by adding another finger and focusing his tongue on that tiny little spot he found that would make her quiver with pleasure.

Lisa felt an unbelievable pressure in her lower body and had an orgasm like she never had before. She screamed Mark’s name as she came on his face.

Mark lapped up as much of her juices as he could, but failed to take them all in. Mark pulled back from her core, licked his lips, and looked at his quivering bride. He grew concerned and asked, “Lisa, Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Lisa came down enough from the high she was on to reply, “That was incredible, Mark. I wish you had done that to me this afternoon.” She looked down and saw that his cock was erect once more, precum glistening at the tip. She then said, “Take me, Mark. Fuck me until you can’t get hard again.”

“Your wish is my command, dear,” Mark said, then he positioned himself between her legs and slowly entered her while he kissed her passionately.

The love they felt for each other seemed to know no bounds. Their bodies could not be satisfied, even though they had already made love three times that night. For the second time that night, Callie rode Chance to get him to cum inside of her again before she had another climax. Her breasts were bouncing with every one of her movements. She groaned when she changed her angle so his cock rubbed against her clit as she rode him. “Come on, my love. Give me everything you got,“ she groaned.

Chance had his paws placed firmly on her hips while she rode him. His face was contorted from the pleasure she was giving him. “I’m going to lose it again, Callie, if you don’t stop,” Chance said, then he winced as he attempted to hold back his orgasm so they would cum at the same time.

Callie rode him even faster so she could catch up to him. She said, “Almost there, Chance. Hang on for another minute and I will go over with you.”

Chance held on as long as he could to make sure that Callie went over the edge when he did. He winced again and let out groan as he came inside of her, hard, filling her body with his seed. Then Callie moaned as her body clamped down around him and quickly followed him over the edge.

She collapsed on his chest without letting him slip out of her, caressed his face with her left paw, and said, “I love you, Chance. Four times in two hours. I can only imagine what we could do if you weren’t injured.” She then kissed him.

“I don’t know, dear. Possibly two more times?“ he asked in between his panting breaths.

Callie lifted her head and asked, “Just two more? Well, we will need to work on that.” She lowered her head back to his neck and nibbled at his pulse in an attempt to get him going again.

Chance moaned as his body responded to her nuzzling his neck and flipped them over. He then said, “You are going to be the death of me, love.” He brought his lips to hers and kissed her as his hips raised and then lowered, thrusting his erect penis in and out of her body.

Sarah stirred in her bed after being woken up yet again by strange sounds coming from the rest of the house. She got out of her bed and went into the hallway. The noises she heard were coming from Tina and Katerina’s room, as well as Chance and Callie’s room. Sarah let out a yawn and went back downstairs. She walked back into the living room and saw Persival and Isis sleeping together on the floor. As she took a few steps toward them, she accidentally bumped her shin into a table.

Persival heard the table’s legs scrape on the floor and he woke. He noticed Sarah standing there, rubbing her leg. He lifted his head and asked, “Are you alright, Sarah? Why are you not in bed, little one?”

“There are too many noises upstairs. I came down here to get some sleep,” Sarah replied.

Persival listened closely and heard moaning and groaning from upstairs. He frowned, then said, “Why don’t you sleep with me and Isis, Sarah? We will keep you warm.”

Sarah went to Persival and laid down next to him on his left side. She cuddled into his warm body and was soon asleep again.

Persival watched the little kitten sleep for a few minutes, then saw her shiver. He opened his left wing and draped it over Sarah’s body.

Sarah stopped shivering and softly said, “I love you, Persival.”

Persival lowered his head to his large paws again, and before he went to sleep again, he said, “I love you, too, Sarah.”

End of Chapter  

 


End file.
